This application seeks funding to establish a Developing Center (P20), referred to as the Center for Collaborative Inner-City Child Mental Health Services Research (CCCR) at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine in collaboration with: 1) the New York State Office of Mental Health;2) two family and community advocacy boards representing inner-city youth, families and communities (Bronx Community Collaborative Board and the Family Advocates Research Board (FAR Board) and 3) Hunter College School of Social Work at the City University of New York, representing the educational program preparing the largest number of master's level mental health providers of color annually in New York City. The aim of the CCCR is to organize multi-disciplinary researchers on the conduct of child mental health services research meant to improve the overall health and mental health of vulnerable youth, too often struggling with overlapping threats to emotional and physical wellness within urban contexts. The CCCR is specifically focused on the development and testing of novel clinical practices and service delivery models that are informed by existing empirical findings, as well as the outcomes associated with intensive collaboration between researchers, practitioners, youth and families living in inner-city neighborhoods. Support from a P20 will also focus CCCR faculty on the mentoring of new investigators of color, particularly those with direct clinical practice experience in the conduct of urban services research with a particular emphasis on helping the next generation of researchers integrate methods that are sufficiently resilient to navigate obstacles within "real world" urban communities and mental health practice settings and that integrate parents, youth, and mental health providers, perspectives. Two research studies are proposed. The first examines the feasibility, acceptability and preliminary impact of a multi-level service for adolescents with serious disruptive behavioral difficulties and school failure. The second pilot examines the concept of mental health literacy and missed opportunities to engagement in mental health services among Latino adult caregivers.